Hush
by LadyFaeDiamond
Summary: Sarah questions her sanity and her reality, someone conspires to take her, and other events occur building up to a shocking conclusion. JS Romance. Rating may go up.


A/N: To my knowledge I'm pretty sure this is my first Labyrinth fic, if not it's the first I was brave enough to put up…anyway R&R please  
  
Disclaimer: I own none of the original characters *grumble pout whimper* but I do own Aidrinn and if you're wonder how to pronounce it, in my mind it's phonetically A-drin  
  
Chapther 1: Nightmares  
  
**"You Have no power over me"  
  
The girls eyes opened as suddenly as they had closed, tears fell as she heard the words ring through her head. I thought it was over…I thought he was gone… She sat in the dark of her room staring at the ceiling from the position of her bed, long forgotten and unused except for when she was like this. She hadn't slept soundly in two months, not that she had wanted too, and she was beginning to loose control, dreams melded with reality and she could barely tell the two apart anymore they were so real. She didn't want to dream of him anymore, she'd tried for a week , but all her dreams were of him, of the choices she could have made but hadn't. "It wasn't real…the doctors can help me…it wasn't real." She pulled at the straps on her bed trying to hug herself, but the restraints held her down.  
  
From a tree outside her room she could see an owl , watching…waiting.**  
  
"Sarah…Sarah, it's time to wake up now, Sarah! You're going to be late for school" Sarah's eyes opened wide her heart beating madly, she glanced over at her clock through an opening between the body in front of her and it's outstretched arm *7:00...thank God…that one was so real.* "I thought you'd died…" Karen's voice came from above her. "You'd like that wouldn't you?" she said half laughing. "Oh Sarah, don't kid around, get up and get ready or you'll be late!" Karen left the room and Sarah sat up, stretching her tense body out from another night of nightmares. Karen had changed it was true, their relationship was better, but Sarah was still uncertain that if she found out what had really happened the night she had babysat Toby she'd send her to the clinic for sure. Sarah stood up with a big yawn and began to go over her morning routine, groggy as usual. "I sometimes wonder myself if I hadn't just hit my head that night, but if so, how did I end up downstairs, and why did I find a crystal lying on my pillow?" She remembered her first reaction had been to smash it, throw it against a wall, get rid of it in any way possible, but after a moment of thought she'd decided to keep it, in case she should ever need to reassure herself that she hadn't just been dreaming, or that she wasn't going crazy. * But the dreams…the dreams are worsening and I can barely even get to sleep anymore…maybe I am locked up somewhere…* "No, I'm just restless is all…"  
  
"SARAH! GET DOWN HERE NOW! COME ON YOU'RE GOING TO MAKE YOURSELF LATE!" "Just a minute!" She yelled back down the stairs, She quickly dressed and ran down the stairs grabbing her backpack as she ran. She was late to school that day.  
  
In another part of the world, a place no one really knows about a man sat staring into a crystal, another man stood behind him. "She's late again…" he chuckled a bit, but worried as he recalled her nightmare, "they're becoming worse, we'll have to do something about it…Aidrinn…" the man behind him stepped forward "Yes your majesty?" "I want you to watch her, if anything happens inform me immediately, I have a meeting. I'll be back later." As he left the room Aidrinn watched the Sarah in the crystal a mysterious glint in his eyes.  
  
Please Review, Constructive criticism welcome. Also if you have any ideas feel free to send them to me, I will give you credit, I want this story to be well written and I'm always so critical of my work that I an never get an honest answer out of myself so I need a little help, if I get enough reviews I'll keep writing.  
  
P.S. I know the beginning is scattered and a bit fast, in my opinion, but I'll work on it. 


End file.
